


Kindness

by Berty



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's act of kindness backfires on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindness

Jack O'Neill's not a man given to underhand tactics unless severely provoked, but every man has his price, and this is too good to pass up. "Sure," he says brightly, getting up from his desk and brushing past Daniel who's hovering hopefully in his doorway.

"Thanks, Jack, I appreciate it," Daniel replies. "I mean, it was kind of Teal'c to lend me his, but I look… well… ridiculous."

Jack casts an eye over his shoulder at Daniel, hobbling along beside him with a handful of material, doing his best not to trip over. "So what happened to all of your pants?"

Daniel sighs as a marine passes, blinking in surprise at Jack's question and almost walking in to the wall as he turns his head to look at Daniel's clothing disaster.

"Uh, well, they kind of got blown up. In a controlled explosion. See there were these bugs on PP15 7XR and… It's a really long story, Jack. Do we have to do this now? Can we not just…" Daniel makes an impatient gesture in the direction of the locker rooms with his free hand.

Jack shrugs and speeds up, smirking when Daniel stumbles trying to match his pace.

The locker room is empty other than the scent dirty uniforms and the warm, damp feel of air that's recently been showered in. Daniel slouches down onto a bench and bends his knee to take off his boots.

Jack opens his locker and rummages in the neat pile of clothes in there. He's managed to accumulate a lot of stuff in here over the years, but he knows that somewhere in here, probably close to the bottom… Bingo. Just as he remembers them.

He turns around, brandishing a folded pair of black cargo pants that he wore once and discarded - they never fitted right, a little long in the leg, and a little loose across the seat. But if he's not mistaken then he's going to be everyone's favourite person very soon, because Daniel has a great ass, and Jack reckons that these pants are exactly what's needed to draw attention to that fact.

Daniel ditches Teal'c's ridiculous offering, stepping out of the pooled material on the floor and holds out his hand for Jack's pants.

Jack feels a little weird, watching his teammate shimmy his way into the black cargos, but thinks he can get away with it under the guise of a concerned friend.

Daniel wiggles, zips and buttons, peering over his own shoulder to see how he looks, then glances up for confirmation from Jack who somehow manages an uninterested shrug and a nod.

"So, bugs?" Jack asks, going for playful, and Daniel launches into an improbable story of disaster, culminating in the detonation of his own and all of SG-8's clothing, them all having to go through decontamination protocols and Daniel having to borrow a pair of pants from Teal'c and a t-shirt from Sam.

And Jack is trying to listen, he really is, but Daniel has his foot up on the bench and he's bent over fiddling for an ungodly amount of time with the laces on his boots. And Jack was totally on the money about the pants, because dear god, Daniel fills them beautifully. Snug, defined, some might call them tight, but not Jack, because that would imply that they were anything but perfection.

Daniel's ass is rounded, where his own is flat, and at this angle, Jack can see that there's a perfect, warm, toned handful in each cheek. Jack tries to stop the flood of possibilities his brain helpfully provides, but the image of himself grazing kisses across the skin of Daniel's ass before taking a gentle bite comes out of nowhere and renders him stupid. More stupid.

So he's catching one word in every ten, and he hopes that he's making the right noises at the right times, but he can't be sure. And when Daniel straightens up, smiles, and then bends down to fix his other boot, Jack begins to wonder if he has anything in his locker that will accommodate the hard-on he's now trying to hide. While Daniel's attention is elsewhere, Jack quickly untucks his t-shirt and hopes for the best.

"And it wasn't my fault, before you say it," Daniel says, straightening again. He takes one look at Jack's face, then turns to look around the room quickly, obviously looking for whatever has spooked him. "Jack?" he asks quietly. "Is everything okay?"

Jack takes a deep breath, leans back against his locker, casual as you like. "So, you like wearing girl's clothes, Daniel?"

Daniel's eyebrows do that cute-sexy lift thing they do when he's nonplussed, and then he rolls his eyes. "It's not a girl's t-shirt -it's just a t-shirt," he complains, looking down at his chest and pulling at the black material.

"Right," Jack says scornfully.

"Seriously, you're actually only twelve years old, aren't you?" Daniel says snatching up Teal'c's BDUs and turning toward the door.

"Maybe," Jack snarks, "but at least I don't cross-dress. Well, not at work anyways."

Daniel mutters something that's lost when the door swings shut behind him.

Jack hurries out and makes sure he's slightly behind Daniel all the way down the corridor, surreptitiously watching the pockets on the ass of Daniel's pants that are just screaming out for Jack to slip his hands into them. And he's starting to rethink his brilliant idea, because Daniel should definitely wear these pants where only the worthy can admire them.

Like his place.

Jack clears his throat and wonders where all the oxygen has disappeared to. "So, Daniel, what're you doing later…?"

Fin


End file.
